


In the slimey dark (stuck)

by Idjit_01



Series: Multifandom febuwhump bc January sucked [5]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: "I'm sorry, Consequences, Disassociation, FebuWhump2021, Febuwhump, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Tony Stark, I didn't know", Mistakes, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Strangulation, The Avengers know Peter Parker is Spider-Man, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29338542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idjit_01/pseuds/Idjit_01
Summary: Prompt #day 10: "I'm sorry, I didn't know"While slimey, dark, creatures attack the city and take possession of the human bodies around him, Peter Parker aka Spider-Man fights to find a way to save everyone and capture the slime. Unfortunately, sometimes his ideas don't have the best outcomes.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Avengers Team, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Venom Symbiote
Series: Multifandom febuwhump bc January sucked [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2140680
Kudos: 9
Collections: febuwhump 2021





	In the slimey dark (stuck)

As Peter surveiled the scene below him, he countered his options so they could all leave unscathed and finish their mission.

Some kind of black-slime-creatures had apparently come out of nowhere and the slime of them kept getting off of them in chunks to possess whoever they could get to. If the creatures got to them first, though, and deemed them unworthy of their slime they killed them mercilessly.

After a few minutes into battle where they almost lost Hulk to it, Iron Man, Black Widow and Hawkeye seemed to be the only ones making some kind of progress with it. It was growing fast, though, and even through their blasts and electric arrows they were losing to it.

So, through the learnt knowledge of it's vulnerability to electricity, which of course had to happen while Thor was doing who-knows-what in Asgard, they agreed to regroup in the Tower to strategize. 

There was a flaw on their plan, though. They had to fight free of the ever-growing unbeatable army to get to the Tower and they couldn't exactly rely on the help of each other.

That's how Peter found himself alone, _exhausted beyond recognition_ , in the Tower as he has just been getting back from school when it all happened trying to find away to help them all out there.

As he looked around he caught sight of something flashy and his eyes widened.

If he could get them in an enclosed space or in water he could electrocute them. 

" _Unauthorized access._ " Jarvis claimed as he tried to get into Tony's lab, looking for something to capture the slime with once it was out of the human bodies.

"Mr. Stark," he pleaded through the intercom. "I need access to your lab."

"What are you gonna do, kiddo?" Answered Tony distractedly.

"Do you know that really old movie _Timecop_ or maybe, like, _Gremlins 2_? If we can get them into water we can take the slime of their bodies! We just need something to contain it after."

After a few seconds of silence, Peter listened closely to find out what had happened. Thinking he had just been cut off, he rolled his eyes and tried to contact someone else to tell them about his plan, but before he could, a hiss stopped him on his tracks.

" _Peeteerssss Parkeer won't ssstop usss. Sssoon it ssshall be oursss. Ssstep back or you'll sssee yourssself ssslay asss part of usss."_

Peter flinched at the loud voice attacking his hypersensitive ears and opened his mouth to answer when a loud screech sounded in his ears and he knew the intercom had been broken.

He stood up, everything about what he was still doing in the Tower forgotten and swung towards where he knew the Avengers had been fighting. Before he could go very far, he was met with the horrifying sight of strong slimey Avengers-shaped lumps heading towards him.

Stealthily and babbling sensessly, as his brain felt fogged and his thoughts unreachable, as he felt himself as an outsider seeing himself doing this, but couldn't stop it or for the life of him try to sense himself being in those moments –which made him think that maybe he had been captured by the Symbiote and hadn't noticed–, he tried to bring every part of the slime into the river. 

Exhausted, basically just following his previously made plan as he _couldn't_ _think_ , Peter threw the telephone line cables into the river, effectively throwing the slime off the bodies.

The slime fleed off the previously possessed human bodies and flew into the city.

" _No_!" Screamed Peter and ran after it, trying to chase it.

Sometime in someplace in the city –he wasn't paying attention anymore– the slimy figure turned around and slammed Peter into the nearest building, clawed hand pressing his throat. Suddenly a tongue come out of it and licked his face.

"Tasssty," the monster said. "Sssurely deliciousss."

Peter, choking on the hand, tried to throw a web onto the creature's face, but the creature evaded it easily. The creature then, traced the web with the slime and smiled.

"Interessssting. Can't wait to ssswing usss and hear crowdsss ssscreamsss of sssorrow and sssuffering."

Behind him, he saw something coming at them and closed his eyes as something cut through the slime holding him.

"Get out of here!" Instructed Sam, who apparently was trying to get the slime off his makeshift wings. Unsuccessful at it, he got the wings of him and let himself fall, Peter catching him just in time.

Sam looked at him with slight disapproval and motioned for him to run. " _We_ 're going back to the Tower. Don't try to do anything else."

"Wh-why?" Started to ask Peter, but quieting immediately when he saw Sam's expression.

They ran quietly towards and into the common room of the Stark Tower where they would usually lounge and sat there waiting for the rest of the group.

As the members of the Avengers kept coming in, Peter felt himself getting smaller and smaller.

"Well," Steve started as he passed his hand through his hair stressfully, "that-"

"Where's Mr. Stark?" Peter interrupted, voice small and tight.

"Peter-" Steve started, apologetically.

" _Stark sustained several burns. As his heart was severely damaged, he's currently being treated in MedBay."_ Jarvis announced.

Peter lept from his seat. "That- that was my fault, right?" As no one answered, he paced around guiltily. "I did that! _I killed Mr. Stark._ He gasped.

"Peter-" Bruce interrupted. "He's okay. He's still alive."

"I hurt him." Kept saying Peter. "I could have killed them all. I let the Symbiote escape... I- I-" 

"Peter, please-" Someone was saying, but they were all talking and he couldn't really hear anything. So Peter threw a websling through the window and left the building, about the hunt the Symbiote and make up for his mistakes.

The moment his body was entirely balanced with the websling on the air, something crashed against him and threw him into the room he had come from.

Gasping for air he closed his eyes and whispered. " **I'm sorry, I didn't know.** Thought it was safe- I didn't mean to hurt anyone."

Something hit against him harder as he headed the rustling of fighting around him and he stopped fighting to stay awake, dreading the moment he wouldn't be unconscious again.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like there's like this really thick glass in my brain that doesn't quite allow me to reach my thoughts, so I have no idea how these prompts are coming out.
> 
> And please allow me a small 'yay!' because I'm finally up to date with them.
> 
> In this piece I really wanted to include something similar to the Venom Symbiote, but then I remembered that in the MCU it hadn't been introduced so I had to improvise. So, btw, I haven't read any comics where The Venom Symbiote or similar ones appeared, so all my knowledge on it comes from the Ultimate Spider-Man, Spectacular Spider-Man and the movies. Still, I took a lot of liberties with it.
> 
> And yeah, the guy the Symbiote takes in the end is supposed to be Eddie Brock and therefore they'd be forming Venom.
> 
> Also, I don't really watch movies so I had to research and am really sorry if any references are wrong. (That's also why there's so little dialogue)
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this piece and that it made sense, so don't be afraid if you want to say something about it or give me some constructive criticism for the future.
> 
> Thank you for your time :)


End file.
